


Let's Do It

by nuestinsync



Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuestinsync/pseuds/nuestinsync
Summary: i got hurt by a bittersweet ending so here's my version:
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung/Yoon Hyunsuk
Kudos: 16





	Let's Do It

"You're teasing me like you always do!" Hyunsuk was shaking his head through the tears beginning to stream down his face.

"I'm serious. I really am serious. Please? Let's be together?" Jinyoung murmured as he wiped the stray tears away.

"You- Should we- are we going to do this?"

"Let's do it. Let's at least try." Jinyoung beamed, eyes darting between Hyunsuk's.

"It's been so lonely- I've been so lonely. I don't want to do it without- without-" Hyunsuk earnestly pressed his hand into Jinyoung's chest, gazing right back at this eyes, "Without your full heart in it, hyung".

Jinyoung raised his hands, steady now, to cup his face, thumbs rubbing his jaw gently. "I'm all in, I promise you. This is our time, Hyunsukkie".

Hyunsuk couldn't hold back another small sob and buried his face in Jinyoung's chest, stooping slightly. "Let's... take it slow".

They were still stood outside the convenience store where they had unexpectedly met, curled in their embrace. This was perhaps their most dramatic greeting but it had been years. More unpredictable had been Jinyoung's immediate confession, his prompt plea for Hyunsik to open his heart to him once more. 

"We shared everything, the same place, the same pillow... We had the same dream, university. It's not been long but it feels like a lifetime ago, the years we grew up together. I just can't be without you again... I've always been in love with you. Hyunsukkie." Jinyoung continued, growing hoarser. 

"I thought it was all over... Hyung, I'm trusting you." 

"I know. You can trust me, I'll prove it. Hyunsukkie, I'm so glad you're back. for good," Jinyoung was stroking his hair, as he was wont to do, but it was shorter than their last encounter.

"Shouldn't we be going in? They must be wondering what's taking so long," Hyunsuk laughed, a little wetly through the tears that were just drying.

"Hm. It's cold out here. Let's go".

Neither of them moved for a while longer.


End file.
